Perdão
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Pequeno devaneio sobre a história de Nick, Annie e Pete.
1. Chapter 1: A morte

Ato um: Como Pete ajudou Annie ou "quem é a fracassada"?

Annie estava furiosa. Havia passado a noite na delegacia de polícia. Seu pai, que era policial, havia conseguido sua liberação, mas a ficha criminal de Annie viu-se recheada de novos delitos, além dos antigos de roubo e furto, e dos habituais de agressão física e destruição de propriedade alheia. Dessa vez ela teria que comparecer diante da juíza para receber novas reprimendas e novo período de liberdade condicional, talvez mesmo um período no reformatório, pois ainda era menor de idade. Os tiras tinham um caso bem consistente contra ela, haviam lhe dedurado, e isso levou a polícia direto ao seu armário escolar, no colégio onde estudava. Lá dentro encontraram o produto do roubo de duas noites atrás, quando ela e Marcus seu namorado, haviam assaltado a joalheria. É claro que por Marcus eles nunca teriam perdido tempo com aquela joalheria, pois ele só queria roubar um carro, para passá-lo adiante na oficina mecânica em que ele trabalhava. Annie é que num impulso depredara a joalheria e afanara as jóias.

Ela achava que sabia quem a delatara. Um idiota chamado Pete Egan. Ele era o típico filhinho de papai, viciado que queria se dar bem, comprando droga fiado e depois enrolando para não pagar. Annie havia dado uma dura nele antes do lance com a joalheria. Então, ela tinha quase certeza disso, ele a vira guardando as jóias no armário escolar. Mas aquele cachorro linguarudo iria pagar bem caro pela brincadeira de dedo-duro da polícia. Ela iria bater tanto na cara dele, que ele não teria mais condição de inalar pó, ou mesmo aspirar uma guimba de baseado. Cliente daquele tipo ela preferia que morresse. Ela iria pegá-lo de jeito, que nem o mariquinha do namoradinho dele poderia fazer nada para impedi-la. Ela iria chamar seus camaradas, Phil e Dopey, eles lhe deviam uma grana, sem falar que ela falava tão grosso quanto eles e meio que lhes metia medo. Pete Egan estava ferrado e não sabia.

Annie esperou anoitecer. Pegou um dos carros da oficina de Marcus, e junto de seus comparsas seguiu para o bairro residencial onde Pete morava. Não demorou e eles o viram. O idiota, um rapaz de estatura média, de cabelos cacheados, castanhos e olhos castanhos de filhotinho, estava todo contente e feliz da vida, com certeza orgulhoso de ser um dedo-duro de uma figa. Phil e Dopey pegaram Pete e lhe aplicaram alguns socos bem dados no estômago, depois o enfiaram no banco de trás do carro, onde Annie já o esperava. Annie continuou com o castigo. Ela havia trazido um tipo de torniquete que apertava os dedos das pessoas, ela já vira alguns caras da pesada usando aquilo. Eles literalmente decepavam os dedos dos imbecis. Annie não pensava em decepar os dedos de Pete, mas que ele iria sofrer, isso ele iria. Pete era tão mariola que já estava chorando quando ela lhe apertou o primeiro dedo.

_Isso é para você aprender a não ser dedo duro, seu vacilão.

_Aaiiieeee! Eu não dedurei ninguém...

_Foi você que me delatou para a polícia. Confessa seu desgraçado.

_Uhuuuahh! Eu não fiz isso...

_Se não foi você então quem foi, idiota?

_Aaaaiiieehhhh! Foi o Nick...

_Nick? O seu namoradinho com o rei na barriga?

_Ohohhhhh! É foi o Nick...

_Eu vou apurar essa história agora mesmo. Esse Nick não perde por esperar.

Annie então tirou o torniquete dos dedos de Pete. O rapazinho já tinha até se molhado de dor e medo, e continuava chorando baixinho como uma criancinha. Annie disse aos seus cupinchas para voltarem ao bairro residencial onde haviam pegado Pete. Ela sabia que esses Mauricinhos moravam todos na mesma zona da cidade e no mesmo bairro, para poderem controlar os pretendentes a serem seus vizinhos. Ficaram zanzando de carro por algum tempo, até que o viram. Um rapaz muito alto, com os ombros caídos e o andar trôpego de um bêbado, a despeito disso ele mantinha o queixo empinado como se estivesse observando as estrelas. Suas roupas eram caras e de grife, seus sapatos eram de uma marca estrangeira, mas no seu pulso havia um relógio antiquado que Annie poderia jurar, o pai dela tinha um parecido.

A princípio eles ficaram brincando com Nick, perseguindo-o com o carro, passando raspando por ele, o bastante para fazê-lo correr desajeitadamente e então derrubá-lo no asfalto. A seguir faziam a curva e reiniciavam a perseguição. Até que finalmente, em uma das vezes em que o atingiram em baixa velocidade, ele saiu rolando em direção ao matagal que ladeava a rua. Phil parou o carro e ele e Dopey saíram. Foram até onde Nick estava estirado no chão e iniciaram a sessão de pancadaria. Nick mesmo bem alcoolizado sentia todas as dores que lhe impingiam. Sangrava bastante e sua face estava empapada de sangue. Ele não conseguia mais ficar em pé. Seu corpo havia virado um mingau que não lhe obedecia mais. Então Annie saiu do carro. Foi até onde Nick estava, deixando dentro do automóvel, um choroso e desesperado Pete, que ficava gritando o nome de Nick entre um soluço e outro.

Annie chegou até Nick e segurou-o pelo colarinho, levantando-o.

_Diga-me agora quem é a fracassada, seu filho da puta.

Annie fazia referência a uma briga anterior no colégio, em que Nick tentara proteger Pete de Annie e sua gang. Naquela ocasião Nick a chamara de fracassada e isso a tirara do sério. Nick então levantou o queixo e fitou-a com o olho bom, pois o outro fora arrebentado por Dopey, e disse num fio de voz.

_É você. Sempre é você, mesmo agora.

Annie ficou furiosa. Largou Nick e aplicou-lhe uma bicuda na cabeça que fez com que o mesmo rodasse e caísse desacordado sobre uma pedra. O sangue escorreu da cabeça de Nick e ele ficou imóvel com o olho bom arregalado e sem vida.

Ato dois: Nick está morto e furioso ou "eu ainda estou vivo".

No dia seguinte não choveu. O sol estava num tom amarelo pálido e poucas nuvens pareciam querer estragar aquele belo dia de sol. O tempo apesar de ensolarado estava frio, e se podia dizer que a temperatura chegava a no máximo 15ºC. Nick não se importou com nada daquilo. Para ele tudo estava maravilhoso. O sol nunca fora mais radiante e até o tempo gelado parecia um suave refrigério para uma pessoa que não dormira bem à noite. Nick imaginou por que cargas d'água, tinha dormido na floresta, em vez de no seu quarto? Calculou que deveria ter estado tão bêbado que dormira na beira da estrada. Tudo isso fora culpa da sua mãe. Lembrava-se da briga que tivera com ela no dia anterior. Era sempre o mesmo motivo. Sua mãe queria sufocá-lo com os tentáculos de polvo dela. Nick lembrava-se vagamente de que levara uma surra de uma gang. A gang da Annie. Será que eles tinham batido nele até ele desmaiar? Será que era por isso que ele acordara na floresta? De qualquer maneira isso não era mais importante do que ir para a escola.

Nick foi andando até sua escola. Chegara tarde e todos já estavam em sala de aula. Ele entrou, pediu desculpas da professora e sentou-se em uma cadeira vazia. Não era a sua habitual, mas ele não queria arranjar confusão por causa de cadeiras. A professora iniciou a aula e ignorou Nick completamente. Ela agia como se ele não estivesse ali. Nick lembrou-se da mãe. Sua mãe fazia questão de saber exatamente onde ele estava. O que ela não permitia era que ele tivesse opinião e vontade próprias. Nick achou que a professora estivesse tentando lhe dar uma lição porque tinha se atrasado. Mas então todos começaram a falar dele, como se ele não estivesse presente. Nick ficou irritado, levantou-se e passou a falar asperamente com a professora e os colegas. Eles continuaram ignorando-o. Então num acesso de fúria Nick destruiu uma pequena estante de livros. Para seu completo horror a estante voltou ao normal num piscar de olhos.

Incapaz de compreender o que estava acontecendo ele saiu correndo da escola. Ele sentia, pensava, sofria, angustiava-se, gritava, chorava, pegava as coisas, segurava as pessoas, para no momento seguinte perceber que o objeto que estava em suas mãos, voltara ao seu local original, e a pessoa que ele segurara, na verdade continuara seu trajeto como se ele não existisse. Ele então ficou no meio da rua berrando e sentindo-se impotente diante do que lhe aconteceu. Alguma força sobre-humana, alguma vontade poderosa agia na sua obscura vida, transformando-o numa piada de mau gosto, num fantoche, numa aberração. Os carros começaram a passar sobre ele. Ele sentiu a dor e o susto de ser atropelado, para no momento seguinte descobrir que nada acontecera, pois era como se ele não existisse mais. Lembrou-se da surra que levara na noite anterior. Concluiu com tristeza e revolta que havia morrido.

Ele então voltou para casa e viu sua mãe. Ela estava preocupada com o seu atraso. Telefonou para diversos amigos e conhecidos. Por fim ela resolveu chamar a polícia. Nick aproximou-se dela e gritou a plenos pulmões em seus ouvidos. Sua mãe nem reagiu. A polícia veio e foi embora. Antes eles revistaram todo o quarto do desconsolado Nick, que assistiu à devassa no seu quarto como um proprietário que vê vândalos destruírem seu estabelecimento. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para evitar isso. Sua mãe que também estava presente, pegou então um dos cadernos de Nick. Era seu caderno de poesias. Ela as leu pela primeira vez. Sua mãe chorou, pois era a primeira vez que ela se permitiu conhecer o coração do filho. Ela saiu correndo do quarto de Nick. Este também chorou pois compreendeu que nunca mais escreveria poesias na vida. Vida? Nick precisava acostumar-se à própria morte.

Nick estava deitado em seu quarto, quando um passarinho veio voando tão rápido que se chocou contra o vidro da janela. Ele caiu sobre o parapeito e ficou com as perninhas para cima e o peitinho movendo-se acelerado. Nick ficou com pena do passarinho. Ele queria ajudá-lo, mas lembrou-se de que no seu estado de fantasma, ele não poderia mais interagir com o que se conhece como realidade. Então para sua surpresa e espanto, o passarinho voou até ele e posou no seu ombro. Nick sorriu e pegou o passarinho na sua mão. Ficou acariciando a cabeça do bichinho e olhou para o parapeito da janela. O passarinho permanecia lá, com o peitinho mais acelerado ainda. Nick olhou para a sua mão e o mesmo passarinho estava lá também, rurrulando e bicando de leve seu dedo. Ele tentava entender o que era aquilo, quando o passarinho do parapeito parou de bater o coração. Ele então olhou para sua mão e o passarinho que estivera ali sumira.

Nick olhou de novo para o corpo morto do passarinho. Ele então entendeu.

_Eu ainda estou vivo.

Ato três: Nick conhece Annie ou "Ela é um ser humano".

Após perceber que ainda tinha um fio de vida segurando-o a este mundo, Nick saiu correndo de sua casa e foi até o matagal onde fora espancado no dia anterior. Infelizmente ele não conseguiu encontrar o próprio corpo. Chegou à conclusão de que a gang ocultara o seu cadáver. Só uma pessoa poderia lhe dizer onde achar seu corpo, a sua assassina, Annie. Nick seguiu até o bairro onde Annie morava, ele já tinha vindo ali uma vez, quando Pete quis comprar uma trouxinha. Não demorou muito ele viu a própria Annie aproximar-se e entrar num edifício. Seguiu-a.

Annie foi avisada por Phil de que a polícia estava procurando por Nick. Eles agora estavam vasculhando terrenos baldios e matagais. Ela achou melhor ficar de molho até que a poeira assentasse. Por isso e também porque tinha que ver seu irmãozinho, ela voltou para a casa do pai. Ela morava em um apartamentinho que mal cabia ela sozinha, que dirá seu pai, a madrasta, e seu irmãozinho Victor. Ao chegar lá encontrou a perversa da madrasta sentada assistindo TV, enquanto Victor ainda não havia sido alimentado. Certas pessoas só funcionavam se tivessem um diabinho cutucando-os com um tridente nos fundilhos.

_Levanta já o rabo daí sua imprestável.

_Vê como fala comigo sua marginalzinha. - A madrasta de Annie era uma mulher de média estatura, magra, loura oxigenada e tinha o rosto inchado, talvez por doença ou maltrato.

Plaft! Annie dera um tapa na madrasta.

_Este foi com a mão aberta pra te abrir as idéias, o próximo será com o punho pra aprender a me respeitar.

_Snif! Eu vou contar pro seu pai. Snif! Isso não vai ficar assim. Snif!

_Conta sua vaca, mas antes você vai alimentar o Victor. Anda.

Quando a madrasta foi fazer um sanduíche para Victor, Annie foi para o quarto e colocou os fones de ouvido. Victor foi atrás dela. Ele era um menininho de seis anos, com os cabelos alourados e olhos mortiços, acinzentados.

_Annie, por que fica fora de casa tanto tempo?

_Pergunta errada meu anjo. A pergunta certa é: Por que você volta para casa? E a resposta é: Porque eu tenho um anjinho por irmão, e eu gosto muito dele.

Annie disse isso e colocou Victor no seu colo, então colocou o fone de ouvido na cabeça dele. Deu-lhe um beijo estalado na testa.

Logo mais, a madrasta de Annie trouxe a refeição de Victor, que ficou no quarto com Annie. Então o pai de Annie chegou em casa. Do quarto se podia ouvir a mulher chorando e a voz do pai chamando por Annie. Ela levantou-se e disse para Victor não tirar o fone de ouvido. Então saiu do quarto e foi para a sala falar com o pai e a madrasta.

_Por que você bateu em Karoleine?

_Por que ela é uma vaca.

Plaft! O pai de Annie lhe deu uma bofetada.

_Você não é ninguém para ficar batendo os outros nesta casa. - O pai de Annie era um homem de média estatura, musculoso e com um bigode farto.

_Então diz pra inútil da tua mulher alimentar o Victor.

O pai de Annie bufou de raiva. Por um minuto Annie pensou que ele fosse esbofeteá-la de novo, mas ele virou-se para a esposa. Plaft! O homem esbofeteou a esposa.

_Por que não cuida melhor da criança?

_Snif! Eu cuido, Snif! Mas esse menino não coopera. Snif!

_Ele só tem seis anos, sua desmiolada. - Annie gritou para a madrasta.

Plaft! O pai bateu em Annie na cara.

_Já lhe disse para não falar assim de Karoleine.

A discussão e os tapas continuaram por algum tempo, até que o pai e a madrasta resolveram ter uma sessão de espancamento privada, indo pro quarto conjugal, de onde se podia ouvir os gritos e ruídos de surra. Annie voltou para o próprio quarto. Estava com o rosto inchado e vermelho, devido os tapas que levara do pai. Durante toda a discussão na sala ela ficou o tempo todo com o pensamento em um canivete na sua perna. Aquele que ela só usava em emergências. Mas ela já havia matado uma pessoa, não queria correr o risco de matar o próprio pai numa discussão boba. Annie tirou os fones de ouvido de Victor e colocou nela. Victor já havia acabado de comer o sanduíche que lhe trouxeram, ele deitou-se no colo de Annie e adormeceu enquanto ela lhe acariciava os cabelos. Nick passara o tempo todo encostado na parede observando Annie interagir com sua família. A visão de Annie fazendo carinho em alguém era uma coisa assombrosa para ele. Ele havia se esquecido de que ela era um ser humano.

Ato quatro: Nick perdoa Annie e Pete ou "Por sua causa eu matei um inocente"

A partir daquele momento, Nick passou a seguir Annie onde quer que ela fosse. Ele conheceu o namorado dela, Marcus, seus comparsas, Phil e Dopey, e para espanto de Nick, descobriu que Pete também estava envolvido no seu assassinato. Nick ficou abalado com a descoberta. Nunca esperara isso de Pete. Não dele. Eles eram unha e carne, inseparáveis, almas-gêmeas. Como então Pete o entregara para morte certa? Nick corria contra o tempo. Ele sabia que ainda estava vivo, em algum lugar, escondido da curiosidade alheia e da polícia. Ele sabia que se não fosse encontrado a tempo, iria morrer e desaparecer assim como o passarinho. Nick procurou Pete e ficou soprando no ouvido do amigo para dizer à polícia onde estava seu corpo. Em vez de fazer Pete cooperar com a polícia, isso teve um efeito contrário. Pete se retraiu ainda mais. Não ia mais à aula, nem conversava mais com seus pais. Pete não parava de pensar no amigo morto e no fato de que ele fora o culpado de sua morte.

Nick então voltou seus esforços para Annie. Ele voltou a segui-la. Annie foi interrogada pela polícia a respeito da altercação que tivera com Nick, alguns dias antes de sua morte. Ela tirou sarro da cara dos policiais, pois eles não podiam prendê-la baseados em uma briga na escola. Nick ficou furioso e então gritou de raiva para Annie, dizendo-lhe que ela um dia seria pega. Para sua surpresa, Annie lhe respondeu: "Nunca me pegarão". De alguma forma miraculosa, Annie podia escutá-lo. Ela, a sua assassina, era a única pessoa no mundo todo que podia ouvi-lo de além-túmulo.

Nick passou a falar coisas no seu ouvido. A princípio com raiva, pedindo vingança, mas então, pedindo misericórdia, pois ele ainda estava vivo e podia ser salvo do sono eterno. Quanto mais Nick lhe falava, mais Annie tentava ignorá-lo. Ela imaginava que era o remorso lhe afetando. Procurou fugir da cidade, para isso precisaria de dinheiro, então foi atrás do seu receptador de furtos, Greg, o proprietário de uma casa noturna. Ela conseguiu algum dinheiro por umas jóias de sua família e também uma pistola com balas. Ela então resolveu dançar um pouco para aliviar a tensão daqueles dias. Ela sentia que o fantasma do rapaz morto a seguia. Annie, que era uma moça magra e musculosa, foi para o meio do salão de danças e retirou o gorro negro de sua cabeça, soltando seus longos cabelos louros, cacheados. Nick ficou admirado com a beleza de Annie. Ele nunca a imaginara uma moça bonita. Percebeu que ela tinha sido muito maltratada, até tornar-se o que era hoje.

Após sair da danceteria, Annie foi para sua escola à noite. Procurou o ginásio de esportes. Tomou uma ducha e vestiu uma malha da escola. Deitou-se sobre um dos colchonetes de Ginástica. Ela nunca parecera mais vulnerável e humana. Lembrava-se da mãe morta e de Victor. Por eles ainda morava naquela cidade. Nick deitou-se ao lado dela e acariciava-lhe os cabelos. Disse-lhe palavras suaves de consolo. Impressionara-se com tantas cicatrizes que vira no corpo dela. Sentia muita pena de Annie. Se não fosse por sua mãe que sofria com seu desaparecimento, ele já teria deixado Annie em paz, pois já não lhe odiava mais e perdoara-lhe o gesto violento, seu próprio assassinato. Annie chorou ao ouvir as palavras de Nick. Resolveu contar à polícia onde estava o corpo de Nick. Antes de o sol nascer, ela foi para a floresta. Andou a ermo procurando pelo cadáver, não o encontrando. Ficou agoniada. Resolveu procurar Marcus, ele saberia como lhe ajudar.

Pete foi consumido pelo remorso. Foi ao sótão de sua casa e pegou um frasco de veneno. Desceu ao seu quarto e vestiu sua melhor roupa, a que ele usaria na própria festa de formatura. Fez uma carta de despedida e então tomou o veneno. Deitou-se em sua cama e esperou pela morte. Em nenhum momento ele percebeu a presença de Nick por perto, embora o amigo ficasse o tempo todo gritando com ele, puxando-o pelo braço, derrubando o frasco de veneno no chão, abraçando-o chorando, pedindo que não fizesse aquilo. Fora tudo inútil. Somente quando seu corpo material entrou em coma, foi que ele pôde ver Nick ao seu lado, observando o corpo carnal de Pete assumir uma palidez cadavérica.

_Nick, que coisa maravilhosa poder te ver de novo.

_Oh Pete, por que fez isso?

_Eu sinto muito Nick, eu não queria. Eu te amava meu amigo. Eu fui um fraco, covarde. Eu...

Pete começou a gritar horrorizado com a visão de seu corpo convulsionando, e expelindo uma espuma rosada pela boca.

Os pais de Pete bateram na porta. A polícia queria interrogá-lo novamente. Como Pete não atendeu, eles usaram uma chave reserva e entraram no quarto, pressentindo algo ruim. Ao verem o corpo do filho naquela situação começaram a chorar. O policial que estava atrás de informações chamou o SOS. A detetive do "caso Nick Powell" olhou tudo no quarto de Pete e acabou achando a carta do suicida. Nela Pete contava onde tinha escondido o corpo de Nick a mando de Marcus, namorado de Annie. A detetive deu o alerta na mesma hora.

O tempo todo, Nick ficou consolando Pete. Tentava fazer o amigo acalmar-se com a visão da própria morte. Nick temia perder Pete rapidamente, caso o corpo de Pete não resistisse ao envenenamento.

O SOS chegou e levou o corpo de Pete em coma para a Unidade de Terapia Intensiva.

Enquanto isso, em um terreno baldio, Annie estava com a pistola destravada e engatilhada, apontada para a cabeça de Marcus. Este estava de joelhos com os braços abertos em cruz.

_Por que você me delatou Marcus?

Marcus fez um movimento como quem vai levantar-se. Annie bateu-lhe na cara com o cano da pistola. O sangue começou a escorrer da sobrancelha de Marcus.

_Porque você estava fora de controle, sua louca. Poderia me prejudicar. Como aliás acabou de fazer.

_Por sua causa eu matei um inocente.

Marcus riu abertamente. Annie ficou furiosa e bateu com a coronha na cabeça de Marcus. Este gritou de dor e o sangue começou a escorrer de sua cabeça.

_Não ponha a culpa em mim, sua psicopata. Você o matou porque é uma louca sanguinária.

_Onde você escondeu o corpo?

_Está no lago da represa. Quando as comportas se abrirem, o corpo ficará submerso.

Ao dizer isso Marcus fez um movimento rápido e atacou Annie agarrando-se à sua cintura. Este movimento brusco a pegou desprevenida, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão, com Marcus por cima. Os dois rolaram no barro e a arma disparou. Marcus levantou-se e pegou a arma que estava ao lado do corpo de Annie. Ele então saiu correndo e entrou no seu carro e fugiu, deixando Annie de pé ao lado do seu corpo carnal estirado no chão, agonizante, com uma perfuração à bala um pouco abaixo do coração.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Annie

Ato um: A família feliz

Quando Annie nasceu, seus pais estavam cheios de dívidas e passavam por um momento de muitas necessidades.

_Patrulheiro Albert Newton!

_Sim.

_Tenho um recado para o Senhor. Sua filha acaba de nascer, homem. Parabéns!

O patrulheiro Albert Newton ficou a princípio confuso com a notícia. Sabia que o bebê poderia nascer a qualquer momento, mas deixara sua mulher em casa pela manhã, e nada parecia indicar que ela estivesse em trabalho de parto, ou que isso aconteceria tão rapidamente e sem complicações.

_Chefe, será que eu poderia ir até o hospital, ver minha esposa?

_Isso envolve muita burocracia, mas... Vá logo ver sua mulher rapaz.

O pai de Annie havia conseguido o trabalho de patrulheiro recentemente e ainda não estava ganhando bem o suficiente para comprar-lhes uma casa. Sua mãe tinha atravessado uma gestação difícil, cheia de idas ao hospital e clínicas gratuitas para atendimento de gravidez complicada. Os avôs paternos moravam em outro estado, e simplesmente não podiam se locomover de sua fazenda para passarem um dia com eles. Os avôs maternos moravam na cidadezinha mais próxima, mas igualmente, preferiam ocupar-se de seus próprios problemas do que vivenciar os problemas dos filhos. Então seus pais tiveram que enfrentar todas essas provações sozinhos.

_Senhora, meu nome é Albert Newton, minha esposa deve ter dado entrada aqui hoje em trabalho de parto. Seu nome é Angelina Newton. Ela é paciente do Dr. Kildare.

_Deixe-me ver. Sim ela deu entrada hoje em trabalho de parto. O bebê já nasceu, parabéns. Quarto 15, leito três. Pode ir ver sua esposa, patrulheiro.

_Muito obrigado.

O pai de Annie chegou rapidamente ao local indicado. Sua esposa estava descansando de olhos fechados. Estava muito pálida, mas serena. Ao lado dela, em um bercinho estava um bebê rosado e dorminhoco, todo envolvido em cobertas. O patrulheiro Newton curvou-se para beijar o bebê, mas achou que poderia lhe transmitir alguma doença, então se limitou a jogar-lhe um beijo com os dedos. Voltou sua atenção então para sua esposa, que naquele momento abrira os olhos e o observava carinhosamente.

_Oi minha vida!

_Oi bonitão!

_Você conseguiu me dar uma filha. Ela é linda.

_Nós conseguimos.

Os dois se beijaram ternamente.

Por incrível que pareça, os pais de Annie eram felizes. Eles tinham dívidas, mas também tinham a esperança de pagá-las. Quando tinham o que almoçar, faltava-lhes o que jantar. O salário mal dava para pagar o aluguel, impostos e taxas, mas eles ficavam felizes de ao menos ter a companhia um do outro. Quando o bebê nasceu, eles sabiam que as dificuldades aumentariam, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentiram-se privilegiados por poderem ter uma filha, para alegrar-lhes a vida e continuar sua descendência. Chamaram-na Annie. Era bonita, loura e gorda. Gostava de ficar no colo da mãe. Gostava do pai também, mas freqüentemente, seu pai não tinha tempo a perder com ela, pois estava trabalhando o dobro para pagar as contas.

_Pai, vem desenhar comigo, vem pai.

_Não posso gordinha, tenho que ir trabalhar, amanhã papai desenha com você, tá bem?

_Você disse a mesma coisa ontem.

_Papai tem que trabalhar filha, entenda. Já vou. Dá um beijo no papai.

Annie fez cara de birra e cruzou os braços. Já antevendo a "novela" que ela ia aprontar, seu pai desiste do beijo, pega o quepe e sai para o trabalho.

_Filha, não fique com raiva de seu pai, ele é um homem muito ocupado.

_Ele não gosta de mim mamãe.

_Gosta sim bebê, mas ele precisa sair e ficar longe, para ganhar dinheiro. Um dia você vai entender.

Annie cresceu forte e saudável. Era muito amada e superprotegida. Vivia o tempo todo ao lado da mãe, que era sua melhor amiga. Sentiu um pouco de ciúmes quando sua mãe engravidou novamente. Sentiu outro tanto de ciúmes quando trouxeram outro bebezinho para casa, mas ela aprendeu a amar o novo irmãozinho, Victor. Ela, daquele momento em diante, seria seu anjo da guarda.

_Mãezinha, posso pegar o Vitinho?

_Com cuidado Annie. Assim. Isso. Você sabe como segurar o bebê. Isso é bom.

_Eu gosto dele, mamãe. Ele não é chorão, e mama direitinho, todo o leite da mamadeira. Posso colocar para arrotar?

_Eu vou te ajudar. Assim. Isso mesmo. Pronto. Agora é só esperar que ele arrote sozinho. Que bom que você gosta do seu irmãozinho. Pode cuidar dele na minha ausência.

_Por que diz isso mamãe? Vai viajar? Me leva com você?

_Não, gordinha. Não vou viajar, mas ninguém sabe o que o futuro nos reserva. Se eu chegar a viajar, eu sei que você cuidará bem de seu irmão.

_Como um anjo da guarda.

_Sim minha filha, como um anjo da guarda.

Ato dois: A família arruinada

Com o passar do tempo as dificuldades aumentaram e o pai de Annie teve que trabalhar mais ainda. Ele vivia estressado, sempre atrasado, não tinha vida social, nem lazer. Seu trabalho sempre foi perigoso e arriscado, mas agora, com o estresse, tornara-se muito mais violento e dramático. O patrulheiro Newton tornara-se temerário e agressivo. Não demoraram a aparecerem reclamações de arbitrariedades cometidas pelo homem da lei. A corregedoria chamou-o várias vezes para se explicar e dar conta de seus atos.

_Então Oficial Newton, como explica isso?

_Eu agi no cumprimento do dever senhor.

_O cumprimento do dever não lhe dá o direito de torturar pessoas para obter confissões, oficial.

_Eu não torturei ninguém, senhor. Só usei um pouco mais de pressão.

_A vítima está paralítica devido a sua pressão, oficial.

_Eu li o relatório médico senhor. Lá fala em condições pré-existentes. Isso significa que o suspeito poderia ficar paralítico mesmo sem a minha... Pressão.

_É, o time de advogados da prefeitura conseguiu essa brecha legal, mas nós dois sabemos que você foi o causador do dano, oficial. E não pense em não reconhecer sua culpa. Isso seria vil e ignóbil.

_Com todo respeito, senhor. Se for me punir criará o precedente para o suspeito processar a prefeitura.

_... Saia daqui, seu desgraçado, mas lembre-se, eu estou de olho no senhor.

A mãe de Annie fazia todo o possível para cuidar da casa, das crianças e do marido. Ela se virava em três, mas nunca parecia ser o suficiente. O encanamento vazava, o pagamento do gás atrasava, o telefone quebrava, as crianças ficavam doentes, ela sofria de Tensão Pré-Menstrual, etc. Ela se desdobrava para consertar tudo, mas nem sempre conseguia. Seu relacionamento com o marido deteriorou-se. Ele exigia sempre mais dela, e não conseguia trazer mais dinheiro para casa. Começaram a discutir freqüentemente. O desentendimento sempre iniciava por causa do dinheiro. Ele a acusava de perdulária e ela o acusava de incompetente. Passaram a guardar rancor, um do outro. Logo mais estavam se agredindo com palavras e empurrões.

_Eu mal chego em casa e lá vem você com essa ladainha. Por que não usa sua cabeça de vez em quando mulher?

_Porque minha cabeça não faz mágica. E você é o chefe da família, lembra? Você é quem trabalha e recebe dinheiro. Como eu vou pagar as contas se não tenho dinheiro? Quer que eu vire puta?

Pláft! O patrulheiro Newton deu uma tapa na esposa.

_Isso é para você aprender a falar comigo, sua boca suja. Que tipo de exemplo você está dando para os nossos filhos?

_Exemplo para nossos filhos? Quem é você para cuspir moral e arrotar valores, aqui? Logo quem. Pensa que eu não sei o que você faz nas ruas? A esposa de Ken me contou.

_Sua fofoqueira.

O patrulheiro Newton agarrou os cabelos da esposa e sacudiu a cabeça dela.

_Você nunca mais vai falar de mim ou do meu trabalho pelo telefone, com ninguém, entendeu bem?

O pai de Annie achou que precisava impor respeito em sua esposa, então ele passou a agredi-la fisicamente. Ela rebelou-se contra isso o agredindo também. Tentando subjugá-la ele usou de mais força e crueldade. A situação complicou-se tanto, que a mãe de Annie freqüentemente dava entrada no Pronto-Socorro Público, vítima de "acidentes domésticos". Annie e seu irmão Vitinho assistiam a tudo estarrecidos. Os pais não se importavam mais que as crianças os assistissem digladiando-se, ficando irritados com seus choros. Annie quase sempre tomava o partido da mãe e também confrontava seu pai. O pai de Annie passou a espancá-la também. Vitinho só não apanhava, porque Annie o trancava no quarto na hora da briga, para que ele também não fosse atingido.

_Pai solta a mamãe.

_Não se meta Annie ou este desgraçado vai te pegar também.

Pláft! O patrulheiro Newton atingiu a esposa com um soco, que a fez cair por cima da mesa. Ao ver isso, Annie atracou-se ao pai para impedi-lo de agredir ainda mais sua mãe.

_Eu disse para você parar. Eu te odeio. Eu te odeio...

O pai de Annie agarrou-a pelo pescoço e deu-lhe um murro na cara, uma, duas, três vezes. O rosto de Annie já estava inchado e vermelho, mas ela ainda estava consciente, apenas não tinha mais forças para falar. A mãe de Annie levantou-se e pegou um jarro de flores. Quebrou-o na cabeça do marido, que caiu desacordado. A seguir abraçou a filha espancada.

Os vizinhos acostumaram-se a ouvir as palavras ásperas e gritos naquela casa, e como o pai daquela família era policial, acharam que não adiantava chamar a polícia, pois, os colegas de farda iriam fazer vista grossa para o mau comportamento do patrulheiro Newton. A situação ficou crítica, então um dia, a mãe de Annie sofreu mais um acidente doméstico, que a levou a ficar em coma devido uma queda da escada. Ela nunca mais acordou, e morreu no hospital público um ano depois de ter sido internada. Annie ia visitá-la todos os dias, conversava com a mãe inconsciente e trocava as flores da sua cabeceira todo dia. Annie ficou transtornada quando sua mãe morreu. Ela gritava bem alto "assassino" para o próprio pai, mas todos achavam que ela estava mentalmente desequilibrada.

Ato três: Delinqüente juvenil

Annie não se conformou com a morte da mãe. Passou a agredir o pai e as pessoas que tentavam consolá-la. Na mente dela, seu pai havia causado a morte de sua mãe. A corregedoria e o Serviço Social intimaram Annie para prestar depoimentos sobre os maus tratos sofridos no lar. Annie raciocinou que se o pai fosse preso, ela e o irmão seriam mandados para instituições de abrigo ao menor, podendo ser separados, por isso omitiu toda a história perante a lei. Em todo caso foi o que ocorreu. As crianças foram retiradas de seu lar e separadas. O pai respondeu ao inquérito em liberdade, e Annie ficou incontrolável. Arrumou brigas no abrigo e agrediu fisicamente a monitores e colegas. Ao fim das investigações sobre os atos de violência do patrulheiro Newton, nada foi provado, e ele pôde retornar ao seu emprego. As crianças lhe foram devolvidas, e eles voltaram a compor uma família. Devido ao seu mau comportamento no abrigo, Annie foi obrigada a cumprir, período de provação, isto é foi vigiada mais de perto e teve aconselhamento de um psicólogo.

O Patrulheiro Newton achou que seria melhor ter uma consorte que o ajudasse a lidar com os filhos, por isso casou-se de novo com uma mulher que lhe pareceu muito sexy e fácil de lidar. Era uma balconista de loja de conveniência que aceitara sair com ele algumas vezes. Seu nome era Karoleine. Jovem distraída e sensual, um tanto fútil e lenta, a mulher perfeita para Albert Newton, pois ela não ficava aporrinhando com problemas domésticos. O maior problema para o patrulheiro era sua filha Annie. Mesmo cumprindo período de provação, ela estava se comportando mal na escola, metera-se em brigas de rua e não respeitava a madrasta. Se Annie fosse um rapaz ele já a teria expulsado de casa. Infelizmente era uma mocinha menor de idade, traumatizada pela morte da mãe, que... Bem, sofrera um acidente.

O psicólogo não pudera ajudar muito. Annie não confiava nele, pois fora contratado pela polícia. Ela não confiava e nem respeitava mais a polícia. Encarou as sessões de psicoterapia com sarcasmo e ironia. Em casa as coisas estavam péssimas, a nova madrasta era imbecil demais até mesmo para ser hostilizada. Annie procurou então se enturmar nas ruas. Assumiu o visual de rapaz gangster, apesar de ser uma mulher. Após o período de provação acabar, ela se envolveu com traficantes e afanadores. Embora ainda freqüentasse a escola, passava grande parte do dia fora de casa. Arranjou um namorado, o Marcus, ex-detento e atualmente em período de provação. Ele lhe deu alguns macetes no ramo de furtos e venda de drogas. Logo Annie conseguiu envolver dois garotos de sua escola no seu negócio sujo. Phil e Dopey. Eles haviam sido expulsos do time de Futebol da escola, por doping. Annie passou a vender drogas na escola com a ajuda deles.

Os alunos mauricinhos e patricinhas eram compradores regulares. Viviam em mansões e gastavam dinheiro com coisas supérfluas. Um deles, o Pete, era um rapaz delicado que vivia gastando o dinheiro da mesada comprando trouxinhas. Como ele era de classe média, freqüentemente comprava fiado para pagar no fim do mês. Várias vezes, Annie teve que falar grosso com ele para que pagasse o que devia. Ele tinha um namorado, o Nick, que uma vez até afrontou Annie para defender o seu parceiro. Ele a chamara de fracassada. Annie não o perdoou. Voou com tudo pra cima dele. Se havia uma coisa que Annie havia aprendido foi que nunca mais seria ridicularizada por ninguém. Ela acertou um direto na cara de Nick. Só não bateu mais porque o diretor os flagrou. Os dois pegaram detenção.

Durante a detenção, que apesar do nome era apenas um período de uma hora de castigo após a aula acabar, Nick foi super frio e distante, como se não quisesse se misturar com a jovem suburbana, traficante de drogas e marginal de rua. Annie percebeu o desprezo no olhar dele e teve certeza de que um dia ainda ia arrebentar aqueles olhos de tanta pancada, mas não naquele dia e nem naquele lugar. Ela limitou-se a apontar o indicador para ele e usar o polegar para riscar o próprio pescoço. Isso teve o efeito de fazer Nick desviar os olhos dela e encolher-se todo. Annie sorriu consigo mesma. Era muito fácil assustar esses malditos mauricinhos.

Annie iniciou-se sexualmente com Marcus, mas não o amava, nem o respeitava. Entretanto era bom ter alguém para chamar de seu. Principalmente alguém que já havia passado pelo inferno com ela. Annie sabia que Marcus também só a estava usando. Ela sabia que aquele filho da puta só era capaz de amar uma pessoa nesse mundo, ele mesmo. Era um relacionamento sem futuro, mas enquanto estavam juntos, tinham o calor um do outro, sua cumplicidade e aceitação, e isso era muito bem vindo por Annie, que ainda não superara a dor de perder a mãe. Marcus a levava com ele quando ia afanar carros e curtir uma danceteria, na casa noturna de seu receptador de furtos. Ele era conhecido e respeitado nas bocas do submundo, e assim também era Annie.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Nick

Title: Perdão

Document: Invisibles3

Chapter 3: Nick

Ato 1: A família feliz

_Um, dois, três e já!

Nicky soprou as velinhas do seu 10º aniversário. Todos deram hurras e sopraram "línguas de sogra". Diane Powell, a mãe de Nicky abraçou-o e beijou-lhe as bochechas. Richard Powell, seu pai, trocou o chapéu estilizado de cowboy que Nicky estava usando, por um boné de baseball. A seguir pegou a câmara fotográfica com flash e tirou uma foto do sorridente Nicky. Sua mãe começou a cortar fatias do bolo de aniversário. Um monte de crianças foi servido com fatias do bolo. Os adultos tentaram organizá-los, mas logo eles começaram uma guerra de doces. Algumas mães agarraram suas crianças e saíram puxando-as para outra sala daquele bangalô. Outras senhoras foram mais rígidas e puxaram nas orelhas de seus filhos que reclamaram aos gritos. Para acalmar os ânimos, Diane Powell pediu ao palhaço profissional que iniciasse sua apresentação mais cedo do que o previsto. Isto acalmou as crianças e suas mães. Duas horas depois a festa acabou. Nicky estava sonolento e largado em um sofá da sala, mas bastou ver o pai retornando da área da piscina, para levantar-se rápido e correr até ele.

_Pai, pai, eu quero ir a um jogo de baseball.

_Eu vou te levar meu filho. Esta é a semana de Nicky. Quando um desejo seu é uma ordem. Não é "mamãe"?

_É sim "papai".

_Mamãe, a senhora vem com a gente?

_Não bebê, mamãe tem que ficar em casa trabalhando. Mas papai vai e será muito divertido. Depois você me conta como foi, ok?

Nicky e seu pai foram ao jogo de baseball. Eles vestiram uniformes do time que estava jogando, e por sorte este time ganhou o jogo. Nicky estava muito feliz, aquele foi o melhor aniversário de todos. Todos os amiguinhos foram prestigiar sua festa. Sua mãe havia contratado um palhaço de circo. Seu pai levou-o a um jogo de baseball, e ainda por cima, seu time ganhou o jogo. Era tudo maravilhoso. Ele nunca mais iria esquecer este dia.

Diane Powell permaneceu em casa arrumando e guardando tudo. Ela havia contratado uma auxiliar exclusivamente para ajudá-la na organização dessa festa, fora os funcionários do bufê e os garçons, mais o pipoqueiro e o sorveteiro. Em todo caso ela era a dona da casa, logo ela tinha que permanecer a postos, organizando e fiscalizando tudo pessoalmente. Foi isto que ela fez na firma de seu pai, e estava fazendo em sua própria firma. Era uma administradora, e das boas. Ela não via todo aquele serviço como uma cruz mais pesada do que as outras. Ela via aquilo como prazer.

Richard Powell era um sujeito mais comum e um tanto quanto sensível. Ele não dedicava tanto amor e tempo ao trabalho. Ele preferia passar seu tempo vago perto do filho e dedicando-se a seus inúmeros hobbies, que iam de aeromodelismo, pesca, baseball, caça, natação, canoagem, fotografia, cinegrafista amador e jardinagem. Infelizmente, nenhum de seus hobbies incluía engenharia, que era a sua profissão. Richard tivera muita sorte de já ter emprego garantido na firma de seu pai, logo que concluiu a faculdade, pois ele com certeza não agüentaria a dura realidade de matar-se de trabalhar, para garantir sua subsistência. A única coisa que ele tinha que se preocupar atualmente, era manter-se constante no seu cargo. Diane suspeitava que se Richard morasse sozinho, há muito teria abandonado a firma da família e abdicado da sua profissão. Ela achava que Richard era um tipo de sonhador, o que era muito poético porém inútil.

Ela e Richard haviam se conhecido em uma festa da família de seus sogros, quando alguém lhe falara que aquele jovem solitário no jardim admirando a lua, era o herdeiro daquela firma de engenharia muito respeitada na cidade. Ele era encantador, e antes que Diane percebesse o que estava acontecendo, já estava nos braços daquele rapaz romântico e cativante. As duas famílias ficaram muito felizes com o namoro deles. Então foi com muita pompa que noivaram e casaram, embora Diane não tivesse muita certeza se realmente queria ter casado tão cedo na sua vida. Richard era tão aéreo que imaginou que o período de lua-de-mel duraria a vida toda. Diane teve trabalho em convencê-lo a concluir a faculdade de engenharia, e assumir um cargo na firma de seu pai. Ela quase passou mal, quando ele lhe disse que não tinha certeza se era aquilo que ele queria da vida, preferindo fazer uma volta ao mundo de bicicleta. Então Daiane teve que se deixar engravidar para prender seu marido a uma vida normal e pacata. Com o nascimento de Nicky, Richard pareceu criar juízo e dedicar-se mais ao trabalho. Ele e o filho pareciam grandes amigos que se reencontravam após um período de longo afastamento. Diane ficou contente que tivesse dado a luz a um filho, mas não pensava em ter outros, pois poderiam prejudicar sua vida profissional.

Nicholas Powell, o Nicky, sempre foi um menino muito mimado e amado pelo pai. O relacionamento com sua mãe era diferente. Nicky sabia que ela o amava, mas não era tão carinhosa, nem tão condescendente quanto o pai. Era sempre ela quem o admoestava, quem o repreendia, quem falava sério e cobrava ordem e disciplina dele. Era como se ela fosse a bruxa má do oeste e seu pai fosse o mágico de Oz. Na cabeça de Nicky as coisas eram muito claras, se seus pais chegassem a se separar, ele escolheria ficar com o pai.

Ato 2: A morte do pai

_Pai, por que seu relógio tem um monte de reloginhos nele? - Nicky admirava o relógio do pai.

_Olhe Nicky. Este reloginho aqui à esquerda é um cronômetro. Ele sempre está marcando um minuto. Este outro reloginho à direita marca uma hora exata. Eu o acertei com o relógio Big Ben em Londres. Eu ainda me lembro de quando ganhei este relógio, eu atravessei o canal da mancha a nado. Sabia que esse é um grande feito? Muita gente hoje em dia ainda faz esta prova esportiva. É muito popular na Europa. - Richard Powell, o pai de Nicky não parava de falar. Ele ficava muito entusiasmado quando falava de algo que gostava, principalmente para uma platéia que bebia nas suas palavras, como a um elixir da longa vida.

"Atenção Doutor Laurie. Paciente na Trauma 1. Código azul. Atenção Doutor Laurie. Paciente na Trauma 1. Código azul".

_Pai, quando foi a Londres? - Nicky interessou-se por Londres. Parecia ser um mundo místico e fabuloso, pois o pai sempre estava se referindo a essa cidade, como um local cheio de aventuras e proporcionadora de felicidades.

"Informe o quadro".

"Acidente de carro. Traumatismo torácico fechado por compressão com o volante. Possível Hemopericárdio. Traumatismo abdominal fechado com possível lesão de vísceras. Fratura de bacia e fêmures. Aparentemente não há traumatismo craniano, mas o paciente está em coma. Glasgow 5."

_Fui a Londres quando era jovem. Eu tinha muitos sonhos, meu filho. Fazia parte da equipe de remo da Faculdade. Nós conseguimos o 3º lugar num torneio contra equipes européias. Ainda guardo a minha medalha de bronze. Sabe filho, muita gente quer ser o primeiro em tudo. Eles lutam para chegar ao topo e pairar acima dos demais. O problema é que estas pessoas se esquecem de admirar a paisagem em volta. Esquecem de olhar para o seu companheiro de corrida. Os melhores amigos que tive sempre foram melhores atletas que eu, e eles sempre paravam sua escalada para conversar comigo. E isso é muito bom e importante filho.

"Pressão Arterial 40 por zero. Pulso 170. Concentração de Oxigênio 50 e caindo".

"Vamos entubar o paciente. Transfusão de Concentrado de Hemácias O negativo. Preparar para uma toracotomia. Não, não dá para esperar até chegarmos ao Centro Cirúrgico".

_Pai, eu também quero ser um esportista como o senhor. Quero ir a Londres quando crescer mais um pouco e sempre vou olhar para os lados em uma corrida. Quero fazer amizade com as pessoas a minha volta, como o senhor. - Nicky admirava ao pai. Para ele, além de o melhor pai do mundo, Richard Powell era o melhor homem do mundo. Alguém em quem se espelhar e servir de modelo.

"Preparar cardioversão. Carregando em 300 J. Afastem-se".

"Monitor ainda em linha reta".

"Preparar outra carga de 300 J. Afastem-se".

"Monitor ainda em linha reta".

"Preparar outra carga de 300 J. Afastem-se".

_Meu filho, você pode praticar esportes à vontade, mas isso não significa que você será um desportista. Você pode fazer mil coisas diferentes e interessantes. Com o tempo perceberá aquilo que mais o agrada e que você sente mais prazer fazendo, e não somente porque é obrigado a fazer. Aí então saberá o que pretende fazer no resto da sua vida. E me acredite ela será proveitosa e maravilhosa, pois você amará aquilo que vai defini-lo.

"Hora da morte 02h45min".

"Qual era o nome do paciente"?

"Richard Powell. A esposa está na sala de espera".

_Pai, eu quero sempre ficar com o senhor. Quando viajar de férias me leve junto, está bem? Eu não gosto desses acampamentos de férias para onde me mandam. Eu prefiro passar meu tempo escutando suas histórias, do tempo em que estudava e viajava para a Europa. Eu me sinto viajar com o senhor. Não se esqueça da sua promessa, pai. Boa noite.

_Boa noite, meu filho. Deus te abençoe. - Richard Powell curvou-se e beijou a fronte de Nicky. Então se dirigiu à porta do quarto e fechou a luz. Saiu e fechou a porta silenciosamente.

Ato 3: Mãe e filho.

Diane Powell era uma administradora das boas. Ela aprendeu a trabalhar na empresa de sua família. Com o tempo sentiu-se segura para iniciar o próprio negócio. Tinha seus contatos, sabia o caminho das pedras, e era muito boa no que fazia. Sua empresa logo se expandiu e ela adquiriu prestígio e um ótimo conceito no ramo dos negócios. Concluiu com louvor seu MBA e recebeu ofertas de muitas empresas concorrentes, para tornar-se executiva. Entretanto ela resolveu construir o próprio império.

Seu filho Nick era o seu maior problema. Ele tornou-se taciturno e melancólico após a morte do pai. Pouco conversava com ela e passava horas trancado no próprio quarto. Felizmente sua inteligência era acima da média, levando-o a sempre destacar-se nos estudos, e ser considerado por todos os professores como uma grande promessa. A única coisa que Diane queria era que seu filho fosse prático. Se Richard Powell tivesse sido um homem prático, ele com certeza teria vivido mais, entretanto, seu marido era um romântico, distraído e sonhador, deixando a revisão de seu carro sempre para a última hora. Isso lhe custou a vida.

_Nick, por que não está arrumado para ir à aula? - Diane em um tailleur cinza, bem penteada e maquiada, perguntou ao filho Nick, vestido em pijamas, com os cabelos alvoroçados e descalço, na mesa do café da manhã.

_Hoje não tem aula. - Nick mal tocou no suco de laranja.

_Tudo bem. Passarei na sua escola e reclamarei com o diretor sobre o excesso de folga que vocês têm. - Diane comia metodicamente seu iogurte, chá verde e fatia mínima de melão.

_...

_Por que não se vestiu adequadamente para vir tomar café da manhã? - Diane não tolerava desleixo.

_Após o café, me arrumarei para... ficar apresentável.

_Você deve se esforçar para estar decente assim que sai do seu quarto. Deveria se envergonhar de precisar se explicar e se desculpar continuamente. Isso é coisa de pessoas fracas e irresponsáveis.

_Ótimo. A partir de amanhã tome café da manhã sozinha.

_Isso foi deselegante, insolente e desrespeitoso. Peça desculpas.

_Desculpe-me.

_Desculpas aceitas. Há uma confraternização no clube de filatelia Blue Dragon. Gostaria que você fosse até lá. Pode fazer excelentes amizades.

_Não estou interessado.

_Eles se reúnem toda quinta feira. Soube que tem música ao vivo e uma bela piscina climatizada. E é claro, todos os membros pertencem ao Mensa. Eles devem ter muito em comum com você.

_... - Nick empurrou a xícara de café para o lado e deitou a cabeça na mesa. Ficou encarando sua mãe.

_Sente-se direito. - Ela falou secamente. Na mesma hora Nick levantou-se da mesa.

_Nick, isso não é modo de se comportar. Nick!

Ele não lhe deu atenção e voltou para o quarto, trancando a porta. Diane gostaria de ter mais tempo para ficar em casa, e obrigar seu filho a comportar-se como um rapaz bem-educado. Entretanto, ela já estava atrasada para uma reunião de negócios. Ela pegou sua bolsa de couro, com os documentos da empresa e chamou seu motorista particular. Naquele dia ela resolveria importantes questões relacionadas a fusões e compras de outras empresas. Seus empreendimentos estavam em franca expansão. Estaria de volta às 9 horas da noite.

Nick meteu-se embaixo das cobertas e ficou olhando para a luz exterior que era filtrada pelo tecido. Sentia-se embaixo d'água. As cobertas eram a superfície da água, e ele estava se afogando, sem ar, afundando lentamente até tudo ficar escuro. Fechou os olhos. Deveria ser bom ficar assim. Após algum tempo cansou-se disso e resolveu arrumar-se. Banhou-se e vestiu a roupa mais gasta e velha que possuía. Procurou um livro na estante e sentou-se no batente da janela para ler. Raciocinou que se morasse no 2º ou 3º andar seria fácil sofrer um acidente caindo da janela, mas seu quarto ficava no térreo.

Lembrou-se do sonho que tivera. Sonhara que estava em uma festa, a sua própria festa de aniversário. Sua mãe monopolizava as atenções. Todos a brindavam e a parabenizavam, embora aquela fosse a festa de Nick. Ela então lhe entregara seu presente. Um relógio caríssimo, muito diferente do relógio que Nick usava, o relógio de seu pai. Ele agradeceu a todos e saiu da sala de jantar, onde todos estavam sentados se alimentando. Dirigiu-se ao porão de sua casa, onde ficavam as armas de caça. Pegou uma espingarda que sempre ficava decorando a parede, carregara com bala e engatilhara a arma. Colocou-a virada em sua direção.

Nick pensou em contar o sonho a sua mãe no café da manhã, mas ela estragara o momento. Isso foi até bom, porque ela com certeza o mandaria ao psiquiatra, com medo que ele fizesse isso realmente. Nick não sabia por que simplesmente não conseguia conversar com sua mãe. Ela até falava muito com ele. Na verdade falava demais. Ela não sabia escutar. Ela não lhe dava chance para amá-la. Ele apenas a observava viver. Ela era auto-suficiente, não precisava de ninguém. Não precisava dele.

Ato 4: Pete

Nick era obrigado pelas regras da escola a participar de esportes. Foi numa dessas aulas de basquetebol que ele conheceu Peter Egan, o Pete. Eles eram os mais desengonçados dos alunos. Não tinham tanto fôlego quanto os outros, e sempre eram esquecidos nas armações de jogo. Limitavam-se a correr atrás do time deles, quando o time tinha a posse da bola. Então eles corriam molemente do fundo da quadra até o garrafão do time adversário, e daí de volta pro próprio garrafão. Nunca disputavam um lance, nunca arremessavam bolas de falta, nunca pegavam um rebote. Eram os perdedores, mesmo quando o time deles ganhava. Nos finais das aulas-jogo estavam tão cansados de ficar correndo, que às vezes Nick ou Pete passava mal. Daí tinham que relaxar e abaixar bem a cabeça para melhorar, ou então ir para enfermaria da escola.

Acabaram se ajudando e apoiando um ao outro. Os pais de Pete eram imigrantes, e o pai dele conseguira um contrato numa empresa por cinco anos de trabalho. Isso dera chance de trazer mulher e filho da terra natal, e Pete poder estudar na mesma escola do resto dos outros jovens daquela comunidade. Ele era alegre e ansioso. Vivia querendo se enturmar, mas descobrira cedo que por ser imigrante, não era bem visto pelos grupinhos de alunos, naquele pequeno universo do colegial. Mesmo os alunos nativos, bonitos, bem-nascidos e inteligentes eram rejeitados e ridicularizados. Pete foi apenas mais um a não passar pela peneira do grupo dos populares.

Nick foi o único que o aceitou como era e gostava da companhia dele. Eles tinham algumas aulas juntos, compartilhavam os mesmos interesses, e almoçavam juntos. Pete tinha algumas dificuldades nas matérias por conta da barreira da língua. Nick se dispôs a ajudá-lo. Ele fazia as pesquisas para Pete e corrigia seus textos. Tirava suas dúvidas de matemática e o ajudava a entender os livros de ciências. Pete era quase como seu irmão mais novo, embora tivessem a mesma idade. Passaram a andar juntos fora da escola também. Faziam o percurso da casa de Nick até a escola de bicicleta, e andavam a pé quando iam até o centro comercial.

Nick revelou para Pete seu pendor para literatura. Seu amigo lhe deu a maior força, elogiando sua produção literária ao ouvi-la em primeira mão. Nick confidenciou-lhe que quando tivesse idade suficiente, iria para Londres estudar lá, pois era a cidade preferida de seu pai. Quando ficaram um pouco mais velhos, as coisas se complicaram. Pete ficou mais ansioso ainda. Tinha crises de insegurança e passou a tomar atitudes insensatas e impulsivas, tais como na vez em que fugiu de casa, e foi se refugiar no quarto de Nick, sem que a mãe desse soubesse. Nick o convenceu a voltar para casa. Pete então passou a cometer pequenos furtos na delicatessen. Nick o convenceu a não fazer isso novamente. Assegurou-o que o ajudaria a ganhar dinheiro, sem que precisasse resvalar para o crime. Foi então que Pete teve a idéia de vender tarefas escolares para alunos relapsos. Claro, era Nick quem fazia as tarefas, ele achou que não havia nada de mais em ajudar Pete a ganhar algum dinheiro.

Então Pete passou a usar substâncias proibidas. Comprava drogas de alguns colegas traficantes, e por vezes fazia Nick dirigir para ele, enquanto ia até o apartamento de um dos seus fornecedores, sem que Nick soubesse que aquele não era um aluno encomendando um trabalho escolar. Quando Nick descobriu que o dinheiro das tarefas vendidas era para comprar drogas, ficou uma fera. Discutiu com Pete e disse que iria deixar de ajudá-lo. Ele não entregou o trabalho escolar e Pete não recebeu o dinheiro. Alguns dias depois Nick encontrou Pete todo roxo e choroso. Pete fora surrado pela gang que lhe vendia drogas, porque não tinha o dinheiro para pagá-los. Nick ficou uma fera. Foi atrás dos marginais disfarçados de alunos. Pete lhe dissera que o líder era uma moça chamada Annie. Nick foi até onde ela estava no refeitório. Sacou sua carteira e tirou algumas cédulas. Atirou-as na cara de Annie. Ela ficou pasma. Nick então se aproximou bem dela e falou a meia-voz: "Fracassada".

Nick não esperou o que se sucedeu. A moça traficante ficou possessa e se atirou sobre ele dando socos e murros. Foi preciso que outros alunos a tirassem de cima de Nick, e os dois tiveram que ir para a diretoria da escola. Aquela era uma moça perigosa. Nick ficou curioso que uma moça daquelas, flagrantemente delinqüente, pudesse continuar freqüentando a escola, e vender drogas para os outros alunos. Ele gostaria de poder delatá-la à polícia, mas ela o assustava. Inclusive olhou para ele e fez gestos com a mão indicando que o mataria. Ele lembrou-se de Pete e mais uma vez teve pena de seu amigo, por se envolver em tantas roubadas.

Ato 5: Eu quero ser livre

Diane Powell não se incomodava que Nick fizesse amizade com Pete. Até achava aquele rapazinho com traços étnicos, muito simpático e alegre. Achava que eles eram unidos até demais, mas era isso ou Nick voltava a se isolar do mundo, e a olhá-la daquele jeito meio lunático e desesperançado. Como mãe cabia a ela encaminhar seu filho e evitar que ele se perdesse pelo trajeto. Pensando em evitar que seu filho se apaixonasse pelo próprio amigo, ela tratou de apresentá-lo a uma moça prendada e de boa família: Amanda.

Diane abriu as portas de sua casa para Amanda. Chegava mesmo a incentivar que ela e Nick ficassem a sós no quarto dele. Ela e os pais de Amanda passaram a fazer planos para o futuro dos filhos juntos. Nick não sabia o que fazer com aquela linda moça, que de um momento para o outro passara a segui-lo até mesmo em seu próprio quarto. Ela, tal qual sua mãe, tinha uma grande sede de viver. Era enérgica e ambiciosa. Freqüentemente tomava decisões por ele, inclusive avançando o sinal e praticamente forçando Nick a ir para cama com ela.

Nick sentia-se aturdido com Amanda. Ela parecia um tornado, revirando suas coisas e sua cabeça. Ele não conseguia mais pensar no que queria e no que decidira fazer do seu futuro, pois parecia que sua vida agora era Amanda, e ela é quem tinha as rédeas na mão. A princípio ele pensou que o que havia entre eles fosse amor, mas algo aconteceu que permitiu com que ele divisasse a luz da verdade. Um dia em que Amanda dormira com ele, levantara sozinho e descera para o café da manhã. Surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe e Amanda, conversando.

_Querida, quando o pai de Nick me falou que pretendia dar a volta ao mundo de bicicleta, eu me desesperei. Disse a mim mesma: "tenho que segurar esse homem aqui". Foi o que fiz, engravidei. Sua mãe falou em meio a gargalhadas.

_A senhora é muito inteligente, Sra. Powell. Acho que Nick é tão sonhador quanto o pai. Imagina que ele pensa em ser escritor. - Amanda falou rindo-se.

_Não querida, de jeito nenhum deixe esse rapaz fazer essa tolice. Tem um lugar reservado para ele na empresa. Administração de empresas é o curso que ele tem que fazer. Muito mais prático do que literatura. - Diane Powell dava tapinhas no braço de Amanda.

_Não se preocupe Sra. Powell, eu cuidarei de Nick. - Amanda estava muito orgulhosa de si mesma.

Nick ficara tão nauseado que voltou para o quarto. Não conseguindo controlar o estômago foi até o vaso sanitário e vomitou a alma. Tinha vontade de armar um escândalo com sua mãe e Amanda, mas não queria feri-las. Teve vontade de rir. Elas o estavam tratando como a um fantoche, e ele ainda as amava. Não tinha forças de romper com Amanda, nem de brigar com sua mãe. Decidiu fugir.

Nick passou a buscar na internet por cursos de literatura para adolescentes, em Londres. Quando achou o que procurava preencheu o formulário e enviou algumas amostras de sua produção. Foi aceito e inscrito na próxima turma. Ele então comprou sem o conhecimento de sua mãe, passagem para Londres, só de ida. Ele tinha uma conta bancária, onde sua mesada era depositada. Sacou esse dinheiro e transformou em travellers checks. Ele possuía cartão de crédito, mas raciocinou que sua mãe o bloquearia, para forçá-lo a voltar para casa. Contou ao Pete sobre o seu plano de fuga. Seu amigo do peito chorou e disse que queria fugir com ele, mas Nick não poderia levá-lo consigo, não agora talvez no futuro.

Ao chegar em casa no dia da fuga, sua mãe o esperava.

_Pretendia viajar sem me contar nada Nick? - Ela parecia arrasada.

_Como descobriu?

_Ligaram da Companhia aérea. Tiveram que cancelar o seu vôo e transferi-lo para amanhã. - Ela falou com a voz embargada.

_Eu ia te contar depois que chegasse lá.

_Para que isso meu filho? Você não gosta mais de mim? - Sua mãe já estava derramando lágrimas.

_Gosto mãe, mas sou eu que decido minha vida, não é você ou Amanda.

_Eu só quero o melhor para você meu filho. - Diane Powell já soluçava.

_Você quer o melhor para mim? Assim como quis o melhor para papai? Quem é você para decidir o que é melhor para os outros? Você pensa que é Deus? Pensa que eu sou um fantoche na sua mão, como foi papai? - Nick mal conseguiu fechar a boca e a bofetada queimou sua face.

_Não ouse me falar assim. Morda sua língua antes de se referir a mim dessa maneira. Eu amava seu pai. Nunca duvide disso. Nunca. - Diane parecia ter encontrado sua força interior.

_Você é minha mãe, mas não é minha dona. Eu quero experimentar quebrar a cara, cair, levantar, tentar de novo. Não quero o seu caminho pavimentado e garantido. Eu quero ser livre. - Agora era Nick quem estava chorando.

Sua mãe enxugou as próprias lágrimas e virou-lhe as costas. Quando já ia sair da sala virou-se mais uma vez.

_Não se esqueça que eu estarei aqui, quando você cair e não souber mais o que fazer com a sua vida. Eu e meu caminho pavimentado e garantido. - Disse isso e saiu da sala.

Nick sentiu-se desmoronar. Sentia-se mal. Não queria magoar a mãe. Aquilo tudo já não parecia mais ter tanta importância quanto no início. Queria ir para Londres pelo pai, mas seu pai estava morto. Não precisava mais dele. Sua mãe que sempre fizera tudo por ele agora estava ferida e sofrendo. Resolveu desistir de tudo e ficar ao lado da mãe. O telefone tocou. Era Amanda. Chamava-o para ir até o Blue Dragon, pois havia uma festa lá. Nick resolveu sair para arejar as idéias.

Ao chegar ao clube de filatelia, Amanda o arrastou para uma sala vazia. Ficaram bebendo e se tocando. Por fim, ela o fez deitar-se no sofá e ficou sobre ele, abrindo o zíper de sua calça. Nick raciocinou que nada daquilo fazia sentido. Amanda não o amava realmente. Ela queria apenas uma marionete para puxar as cordinhas, então porque estava se esmerando em conseguir prazer com ele? Será que ele a havia julgado mal?

_Que relógio velho e antiquado. Desfaça-se desse relógio Nick. Comprarei um novo para você. Um que você terá orgulho em usar.

Nick olhou o relógio em seu pulso. Era o relógio de seu pai. Ele tinha muito orgulho em usar aquele relógio. Essa era a única coisa na vida de que ele tinha certeza.

_Desculpe-me Amanda. Poderia sair de cima de mim?

A moça ficou atônita e envergonhada. Saiu de cima de Nick e ajeitou as próprias roupas. Nick fechou o zíper da calça e sentou-se no sofá. Agarrou a garrafa de bebida e dirigiu-se à saída. Perto da porta, lembrou-se da passagem de avião, no bolso da calça. Pegou-a e entregou a Amanda.

_Para que isso? - Amanda perguntou sem graça.

_Férias. Faz de conta que é um presente.

Antes de sair da Blue Dragon, Nick bebeu todas que pôde. Estava tão bêbado que mal conseguia ficar em pé. Tinha que jogar a cabeça para trás, enquanto andava, para não perder o equilíbrio. Admirava as estrelas, lembrando-se do pai sonhador e romântico. Incapaz de lutar por seus sonhos, sufocado por uma esposa dominadora. Esse era o futuro reservado para Nick. Ele nunca poderia ser um escritor. Amanda com certeza já providenciara um filho para prendê-lo. Ao menos Pete ficaria feliz em ver que ele desistira da viagem.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4: Epílogo

Epílogo

Annie não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Estava de pé, ao lado do seu próprio corpo estirado no chão, com uma grande mancha de sangue no abdômen. "Terei morrido?" pensou, mas se tivesse morrido, estaria no céu ou mais provavelmente no inferno agora. Lembrou-se de Nick que vivia falando coisas em seu ouvido, mesmo sem seu corpo material presente. Nick poderia ajudá-la nessa experiência de quase morte.

_Niiickkk! Niiiiiick! Niiiiick! - Annie ficou gritando a plenos pulmões.

Então como se invocado por um poder mais forte do que o seu. Nick apareceu diante dela. Ele vinha trazendo Pete consigo. Este estava meio grogue, meio sonolento, como se fosse dormir o sono dos justos a qualquer momento. Annie aproximou-se e involuntariamente deu um grande sorriso para Nick.

_Oi cara! Que bom te ver!

Nick lhe sorriu de volta. Ele percebeu o corpo de Annie no chão. Olhou tristemente para o fantasma a sua frente.

_É bom te ver também Annie. Sinto muito pelo que fizeram a você.

Annie murmurou algo inaudível, então olhou para seu cadáver.

_Você diz o tiro? Foi o Marcus, meu namorado. Agora ex-namorado. Ele jogou seu corpo na represa. Temos que contar pra polícia, senão você vai se afogar.

_Meu amigo Pete aqui... Bem, ele tomou veneno e deixou um bilhete para a polícia, dizendo onde ele e Marcus haviam deixado meu corpo. Provavelmente a polícia já deve ter me encontrado.

_Oh! Sinto muito pelo Pete. Ele não parece bem.

_Acho que devemos avisar a polícia sobre seu corpo, senão você pode não resistir. - Nick atalhou para o que lhe parecia mais urgente.

Annie mais uma vez disse algo com os lábios sem produzir som.

_Está bem! Vamos até a represa que é onde a polícia deve estar.

Os três desapareceram da floresta e surgiram do nada no alto da represa, de onde podiam ver os esforços dos bombeiros recolhendo o corpo de Nick e colocando-o na ambulância. Aproximaram-se da detetive responsável pelo caso, e ficaram soprando em seu ouvido, que Annie estava ferida na floresta, e que estava morrendo. Ela estranhou aqueles pensamentos sem sentido e tentou dominar a própria mente, para fazer seu trabalho a contento. Então Annie se exasperou e gritou no ouvido dela.

_Vai procurar o Marcus, sua cachorra!

A detetive quase caiu no chão. Resolveu dar o alerta de captura de Marcus imediatamente. As três entidades foram até o Hospital para onde Nick fora levado. Ele estava cheio de tubos e conectado em aparelhos. Sua mãe ao seu lado chorava inconsolável. O espírito de Nick a abraçou e chorou junto. Sua mãe instintivamente enlaçou o próprio peito, como se abraçasse seu filho. Nick teve uma idéia.

_Annie, faça como você fez com a detetive. Diga para minha mãe que eu estou bem e que não sofro mais. Diga que eu quero que ela seja feliz e continue vivendo. E Annie, seja gentil com ela, por favor.

_Está bem Nick. - Annie aproximou sua cabeça do ouvido da mãe de Nick, e falou com voz forte e solene.

_Nick está bem agora. Ele não sofre mais. Ele quer que seja feliz. Quer que continue vivendo. Ele a ama muito, e sabe que a senhora também o ama.

Diane Powell começou a chorar mais. Contudo, de alguma forma, ela aceitou separar-se de seu filho.

Pete começou a convulsionar. Nick abraçou-o e ficou falando palavras doces para que se acalmasse. Quando isto aconteceu, resolveram sair do hospital. Foram até o local onde estava o corpo de Annie. A polícia já estava lá. Assistiram a chegada da ambulância que levou o corpo de Annie em estado gravíssimo, devido à hemorragia que ela havia tido. Na viatura da polícia estava Marcus. Ele estava algemado e tinha hematomas dos golpes que recebera de Annie. O espírito de Annie teve um impulso de ir até Marcus para se desforrar, mas Nick ficou na frente dela e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Annie se acalmou.

Annie, Nick e Pete foram até o apartamento dela, para que ela se despedisse de Vitinho. Eles foram até o quarto de seu irmãozinho que dormia. Annie ajoelhou-se do lado dele e falou docemente no ouvido deste.

_Vitinho, meu irmãozinho, é a Annie. Eu vim te dizer que vou fazer uma longa viagem. Não poderei telefonar para você, nem mandar-lhe cartões, mas eu sempre te guardarei no meu coração. Lá onde eu estiver, eu olharei por você. Eu quero que você seja um bom menino, e que estude muito. Eu quero sentir orgulho de você. Te amo muito Vitinho. Tchau! - Annie falou as últimas palavras com lágrimas no rosto.

_Tchau irmãzinha. - Vitinho falou dormindo.

A seguir, os três seguiram para o hospital, onde estava o corpo de Pete. Ele estava isolado em ambiente branco, com cheiro de anti-séptico. Estava cheio de tubos e fios. Tinha uma coloração azulada e os olhos semicerrados, com as pupilas dilatadas. Havia muitos enfermeiros presentes e um médico estava lendo seu prontuário. Este saiu e foi falar com os pais de Pete. Nick podia ouvir os gritos dos pais de Pete, e imaginava o que o médico estava falando. Nick resolveu preparar Pete, embora seu amigo ainda estivesse sonolento.

_Pete, você vai ter que se despedir de seus pais. Chegou a hora de se separar deles.

Pete levantou os olhos para Nick e balbuciou um sim. Nick pediu ajuda a Annie novamente.

_Annie, diga aos pais de Pete que o filho deles não está sofrendo e que irá para um lugar melhor.

Annie olhou significativamente para Nick e fez como ele havia lhe pedido. Aproximou-s dos pais de Pete e tentou ser o mais doce e condescendente possível.

_Pete não está sofrendo mais. Ele irá para um lugar melhor. Ele ama muito vocês e se arrepende do que fez. Agora ele vai descansar. Ele quer que vocês continuem bem.

O pai de Pete abraçou sua esposa e repetiu para sua mulher, tudo que ouviu de Annie. Esta chorou mais ainda, mas se conformou. Os três saíram do hospital e foram para uma região muito bonita da cidade, onde as pessoas brincavam de aeromodelismo. O vento batia frio e forte, apesar do clarão amarelado do sol. O céu estava cheio de pequenos aeroplanos e monomotores. Nick aconchegou Pete nos braços, como se fora uma criança sonolenta. Annie ficou bem próxima deles e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

No quarto de UTI, os pais de Pete deram permissão para desligarem os aparelhos. Assim a enfermeira fez. No quarto de Nick, o monitor cardíaco parou de emitir um bip para fazer um Zummmmmm permanente. No centro cirúrgico, o médico massageou o coração de Annie que não resistira à anestesia. As enfermeiras infundiam litros de soro, e o anestesia aplicava muitas injeções pelo tubo na veia de Annie. Após algum tempo, a equipe de cirurgia desistiu e a declarou morta.

No campo de aeromodelos, os três espíritos desapareceram juntos, não eram mais visíveis, e para os seres viventes tinham deixado de existir, mas para Deus ainda faziam parte do universo.


End file.
